


Taking You To The Dancefloor

by ProbablyKatieHolt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Dance, First Dates, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Hunay, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Love Confessions, Pining Lance (Voltron), Platonic Pallura, School Dances, kallura, pinning Pidge, plance, platonic klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyKatieHolt/pseuds/ProbablyKatieHolt
Summary: Altea High, one of the most important colleges in America, throws a big Christmas ball every year, right before the Christmas Holidays. Lance, one of the most popular guys, was always looking forward for this time of the year, especially this year. But why is this year so special? Well, he decided to finally ask his long-time crush and best friend Katie Holt aka. Pidge to the dance. But how will it go? Will she say yes? And will Lance finally be able to confess his true feelings to her?
Relationships: Allura & Pidge | Katie Holt, Allura/Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt & Shay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Idyll-Chatter Discord Plance and Kallura Winter Event 2020





	Taking You To The Dancefloor

It was one week before the Christmas holidays and every student and teacher of Altea University was excited, but also really stressed out in that time of the year. Not only because Christmas was going to be there pretty soon, but because everyone was allowed to see their family during the holidays. Every year, Altea High, which is one of the colleges with the highest standards of education in America, celebrates Christmas by throwing a huge Christmas ball. It was actually more similar to a prom and every year more and more students tried to ask out their crush to this special night. It was a really romantic and heart-warming tradition, which is the reason why Lance, who totally was a hopeless romantic, always got extra excited when it’s Christmas time. Ever since he started college, Lance would try to impress some ladies at the dance. It was rather easy for him to make girls giggle and blush with his charm and good looks since he was one of the most popular guys in college. Last year, his pickup lines and bright smiles were able to get him a dance with one of the prettiest girls at the ball. He was sure that she would’ve even said yes if he had asked her out, but he never even considered the idea of that, which is the reason why they only shared one dance and nothing more.

But why hadn’t he been interested? Well, it was because he actually had his eyes on a specific girl for years now, but he never had the guts to tell her how he really felt. He had known her for a really long time now, and they got along really well. They had many similar interests and always found a way to cheer each other up. He loved the fact that he was able to make her laugh with his dumb jokes. He loved how her pretty brown eyes always shone so bright whenever she talked about her favourite video games, or about tech stuff he didn’t understand in the slightest. But that was okay because she was happy in those moments, and that was what mattered most to him. God, he was so gone for this girl.

Pidge, aka Katie Holt, was currently sitting next to Lance in the cafeteria of the college. “So, do you guys actually have any specific plans for the ball next week? Since, you know y’all finally managed to man up and ask out the girls you like, even though you stuttered more than anything else,” she asked with a teasing grin on her face.

Lance had to chuckle at that. Speak of the devil, he thought. Pidge was quite the opposite of Lance when it came to big events like dances. She preferred playing video games in her room while wearing comfortable clothes and staying up until dawn.

Keith and Hunk, who were currently sitting with them, blushed at this. “Shut up. Allura immediately said yes after I invited her to the dance. Besides, she specifically said that it was cute when I confessed my feelings to her, so I would totally count that as a  
victory,” Keith answered, still blushing a bit, but now with his typical, confident smirk on his face.

Lance smiled at that. Man, times really have changed, and everyone matured really well in their own way, he thought. To be clear, Lance and Keith used to not like each other and were constantly bickering, always making everything into a challenge. But, after a while, they managed to get along and now supported and also admired each other. Lance was happy for his friend now that he finally managed to ask out the girl of his dreams. Allura was also part of the gang and a special friend to Lance, and of course to the rest of them as well, which was the reason he was even happier about the whole situation. He would’ve been freaking out if he had to lecture Keith one more time about asking her out. He would have said that he should just go for it, and that she definitely likes him back. Lance thought that they all had a pretty messy love life, except for Hunk.

“Well, it wasn’t that difficult to invite Shay to the ball since we’ve been dating for some months now. But I still was pretty nervous about asking her out,” Hunk said with a soft laugh.  
“Typical Hunk”, Lance thought with a smile. Hunk was Lance’s best friend since childhood and probably the nicest and sweetest person on this planet, but also someone who became nervous really fast. It was especially bad when he started to develop a crush on Shay. Hunk and Shay met at the beginning of the year while they both started working part-time at the same bakery. It took weeks to convince Hunk to ask her out on a date, but it eventually worked, and they officially started dating.

“Besides, you’re not completely right about the things you said. Lance still didn’t invite the girl he has a crush on to the ball,” Hunk said with an innocent and knowing grin on his face. Keith tried to hold it back, but his grin got even wider after what Hunk said.  
Remember when Lance said that Hunk is nicest person on the planet? He takes it all back. “Traitor!” Lance thought.

“Hunk, for the love of god, stop talking right now!” Lance blushed deeply and started to sink into his chair while Hunk and Keith just continued to stare at him with a knowing grin. He should have known that talking to Hunk and Keith about his crush on Pidge was never a good idea. You see, when Lance realized that he had a crush on Pidge, who was also one of his childhood friends, he started to panic and immediately ran to Hunk. Keith found out about his crush later when they became friends. Hunk tried to calm Lance down and they talked about it. Hunk was totally convinced that Lance should ask Pidge out on a date, but as you already know, Lance never had the courage to do that. Instead, he started to admire Katie’s beauty from afar. He always had a lovesick look on his face whenever he looked at her in class. He even drew some doodles of her. He just couldn’t help himself. Lance is absolutely certain that Katie is the most beautiful and amazing girl that ever existed; hence, he was always a nervous wreck whenever he was hanging out with her. Pidge’s smile started to disappear and got replaced by a confused look. He thought that he could see some sadness in her eyes, but he was probably only imagining things because of the heat he still felt on his cheeks.

“Wait, hold on a second! Lance has a crush on someone, and I didn’t know anything about that? Also, what about the girl from last year’s dance? Oh wait, is she the one he’s crushing on? Is she the girl you want to ask to the ball?” Pidge’s head turned and she started to look at Lance while she spoke. Oh no, this is bad! Lance thought. The girl he liked assumed he had feelings for someone else. Heck, she even thought that he wanted to dance with that other girl again. Okay, he may have not had the courage to ask her out yet, but he still had to make things right before a misunderstanding could come up.

“N-no! That’s definitely not the case! I only danced with her once at last year’s ball and that’s it! There was nothing more and there will never be anything more than that. It’s just that the girl I’m crushing on is the most important person in my life. I don’t want to lose her. That’s why I never had the courage to ask her out.” Lance had to visibly gulp after his speech. Hopefully Pidge won’t be angry at him or misinterpret anything he said. Pidge opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by a chime from someone’s phone. She noticed fast that it was Keith who just received a message.

“Oh, it’s Allura. She wanted to go shopping for a dress she could wear at the ball. And now she wants my opinion on it. So, I should probably get going then, sorry. But I’ll see you guys eventually.” Keith shared a smile with his friends and waved at them before he made haste to the exit of the cafeteria. His friends, who were still sitting at the table, just stared after him.

“Well, that was something. Looks like someone can’t wait to spend the day with his new girlfriend.” Hunk laughed at his own teasing. He wanted to brighten up the mood with his joke,  
and when he looked at his friends, he knew he was successful when he saw that they were smiling.

“Yeah, they are really happy together. I’m glad they finally found each other. They deserve  
some good after this stressful year,” Pidge said with a dazzling smile. Lance couldn’t help but stare at her. God, she’s so pretty, he thought.

“Yup, that was nothing but the truth, Pidgeon,” Lance agreed with his crush. He teased her by adding the nickname he knew she liked, even though she used to say that it was annoying.

She chuckled a little. “I suppose so. Also, don’t worry, Lance. We’ll also help you to get the girl you like to dance with you. I’m sure, whoever she is, that she is also interested in you. I mean, you are a really handsome guy with a great personality. Every girl would be lucky to consider herself the crush, or even the girlfriend of Lance McClain.” She smiled fondly at him with a cute  
blush on her cheeks. Lance couldn’t believe what he just heard. Did Katie Holt, the girl who he had deep feelings for, just call him handsome? Wow, he’s pretty sure he just went to heaven by dying in the most satisfying way. When Pidge realized what she just said, her cheeks started burning even more. She stood up and stammered some words which kind of sounded like a goodbye, but no one was really sure what words she used while she was running towards the exit, not daring to look back.

“D-Did I just have one of my daydreams, or did she actually call me handsome, Hunk?” Lance asked.

“Nope, she totally did, dude. Oh man, know I’m even more sure that she likes you back. I bet she’s just waiting for you to ask her to the dance.” Hunk grinned brightly at his best friend, who still was a blushing mess after everything that has been said.

“A-are you really sure?”

“Of course, man. I’ve been telling you for such a long time that you should make a move. I mean, you’re always hanging out together, teasing each other, supporting each other, and giving each other compliments. Also, you’ve been best friends with her since childhood. You both know particularly everything about each other! You helped me with Shay, so now I am helping you with Pidge. It’s time for you to finally man up and invite her to the dance. This is the last thing I’m going to say, young man.” Lance took a deep breath while closing his eyes to calm himself down. Hunk was right. He could do this. He should do this. It was time for him to make a move if he actually wanted to achieve his goal. What kind of loverboy would he be if he couldn’t even ask the girl of his dreams to a romantic Christmas dance?

“You now what, Hunk? You’re right, it’s time for me to be the glorious and charming man that I am. Okay, I am going to ask her to the dance.”

“Finally some progress! Now, run after her before I lose my mind.”

Lance started running as fast as he could. He’s pretty sure not even Sonic himself would be able to catch up with him. After running for several minutes, he was able to see Katie at the end of the corridor, which lead directly to the exit of the building.

“Yo, Pidge. Pidgeon! Wait up!” He’s shouted as loud as he could. A few people started to look at him weirdly, but he didn’t care a bit about that. She looked behind her and found Lance, standing a bit closer to her and clearly out of breath. Did he really run all the way from the cafeteria just because he wanted to talk to her?

“H-Hey, Lance. Is everything alright? Do you need anything?” she asked. For one moment, he just wanted to go home and forget all about this. For one moment, he thought he didn’t have the courage anymore and should just forget about everything. But then  
he gathered his courage because he wanted to do this. He really wanted to be able to spend a romantic night with this fantastic woman!

“Yeah! There’s something important I need to ask you. I wanted to ask you that for a while now, but I never knew how you would react. Anyways, I just wanted to ask if, you would want to go the Christmas ball with me? I-I know that you’re not the type of girl who likes all these typical romantic things and stuff, maybe you even think that it’s weird that I’m the one who asks you this. B-but I’m done waiting and I just need to know.” Pidge was sure that everyone was staring directly at the two of them. She was also certain that she just forgot how to breath properly. Is Lance McClain, the guy who she’s been crushing on for years, the guy who has been her best friend since they were kids, and the guy who was one of the handsomest and popular guys in school, asking her to the dance? While she tried to figure out if this was really happening, she witnessed how Lance got on one knee and took her hand into his, which made the people around them gasp. Okay, wow, this can’t be happening, right? She thought. For a moment Pidge thought that she was still in her bed and was only dreaming about this. Pidge continued to look at him with wide eyes and an open mouth while her cheeks felt as if they were burning again. Lance smiled softly at this expression and continued his speech, now with more courage inside of him.

“I can’t imagine going there with anyone else. You’re the most precious girl that I ever met, and nothing would make me happier than spending this special night with you. So, Katie Holt, will you give me the honour to be my date for the Christmas dance?”  
Her eyes started shining and tearing up while she smiled softly at him. She would truly and absolutely love to go with her crush to this dance. But one thought was still at the back of her mind that made her consider her answer.

“B-But what about the girl you have a crush on? Don’t you want to go with her instead of your nerdy best friend? I bet she will be a much better choice, and also way prettier than I could ever be.” Katie didn’t think of herself as ugly, but she also knew that she was not the typical girl guys usually wanted to date. She always thought that she was not Lance’s type, or any guy’s type for that matter, which is the reason why she tried to bury her feelings for this boy. It was why she continued being only his best friend. And now, she was just confused. Was he even sure he knew who he’s talking to? He just looked at her with a raised eyebrow, bit his lip, and took a deep breath.

“Katie, you’re definitely the only girl I want to go the dance with. There could never be anyone else. Besides, you are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. I like your short, curly hair and how it looks like it’s never brushed, and I absolutely love that because you don’t need any special haircut or anything to make it look good, you’re already a natural beauty. I also love the freckles on your nose and your shoulders, your beautiful brown eyes and the glasses that make you look even cuter than you already are. Not only that, you also have all the amazing traits anyone could ever ask for. You are smart, brave, strong, funny and support everyone with your whole heart. You can brighten any dark room by just simply being there. Your laugh is the most wonderful sound in the  
whole universe and your eyes shine whenever you talk about something you like. You’re basically the perfect woman. So, would please go to this dance with me?”

After his long speech, she started crying even more. She would’ve never believed, not even in her wildest dreams, that a guy like Lance possibly could see anything like that in her. Everything was so overwhelming. Her heart was beating so fast and her face was incredibly red. After some time passed, she finally found out again how to use words and whispered a short “Yes.” Lance grinned brightly, then stood up and started spinning her around happily, while some people clapped in the background.

“Hell yes! I’m going to dance with the most wonderful girl in the galaxy. God, I’m the luckiest man alive. Pidge, you make me so happy!”

She started laughing while he slowly set her feet down on the ground, keeping his hands on her waist. Pidge placed her hands gently behind his neck and looked at him awestruck, still grinning as much as the boy in front of her.

“I can’t believe you actually asked me to the dance!” 

His smile was getting even wider. “Of course I would ask you, dummy.”

She let out a low chuckle and started hugging him tightly, never wanting to let go. Pidge thought that she would enjoy the dance after all, because now she had something to look forward to: dancing with the boy who stole her heart a long time ago.

ONE WEEK LATER

“Allura, I’m so nervous. No one ever asked me to a dance, let alone such a popular guy like Lance. I know that he’s my best friend and that he would be last person to judge me about anything. But I don’t want to mess anything up. What if he doesn’t like the dress? What if I constantly step on his feet while we’re dancing? What if he never even saw it as a date in the first place?”

Pidge had invited her friend over for some advice since Allura had more experience with guys than her. Also, Pidge wanted to look extra special and beautiful tonight to impress Lance, which is another reason Allura was in her room. Allura was a total queen when it came to fashion and makeup and probably knew best what to wear to a ball. Allura let out a sigh and gently put a hand on Pidge’s shoulder.

“Pidge calm down. Stressing yourself about it won’t do any good to you. Besides, we’ve already established that the dress is perfect for you, Lance will be totally over the moon when he sees you in it. And from what I’ve heard from you about last week, I’m sure that he already likes you very much, and not just because you’ve been friends for so long. He likes you for who you are. You both know each other better then anyone else and always make a great team together. I’m sure everything is going to be alright.”

“But what if he changed his mind and found someone better to spend time with? I mean, I’m sure that there a plenty of prettier girls out there who would love to dance with him.” Allura just laughed at her and gave her a weird expression, as if Pidge just said the most ridiculous and funniest thing that was ever said in the history of humanity.

“W-What’s so funny?”

“Oh my god! Do you even hear yourself when you’re talking? Pidge, this boy is absolutely gone for you. I mean, didn’t he literally say that he couldn’t ever imagine going with anyone else but you?”

“Well, uh, yeah?”

“See. Pidge, just trust me, okay? Everything is going to be just fine.” Pidge took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again, looking  
at her friend with a bit more confidence.

“Alright fine! Sorry, I’m just really nervous about this. Anyway, let’s get our make up done so we can look pretty at this dance.”

“Finally, thank you! Don’t worry, you’ll look absolutely stunning.”The girls started to do their makeup, or to be more specific, Allura started to do her own makeup besides helping Pidge with most of hers. Pidge sighed one more time. Hopefully, Allura was  
right about everything going to be okay.

It was getting later, and the ball was officially going to start in an hour. While Allura and Pidge were mostly ready, their boys started to make their way to pick up their dates for the ball. It took longer for them to get ready then expected since Lance decided not to come out of the bathroom until he was fully convinced that he looked perfect and was ready for the dance.

“Get out of the bathroom already. I’m sure the others are already waiting for us to pick them up.”

“Just a second. My hair is not ready yet. But what would you know about that with the mullet of  
yours?”

“…Why exactly are we friends again?”

“I don’t know, but you’re absolutely welcome to be in such an honoured position.”

When they were finally ready, they got in the car to drive to Pidge’s house. Even though Lance was driving, he still had to check his face in the mirror every five seconds, making sure he still looked as handsome as before. As you can probably imagine, this was no fun for Keith.

“Dude, you’ve checked yourself in the mirror for a million times now. I already told you that you look good and that our outfits fit us both just fine.”

“But Keith, I have to make sure that I look extra handsome tonight. I mean, I finally convinced the girl I’ve been crushing on for years to go to the Christmas ball with me. You know, the ball that’s probably the most romantic event at our college.” Lance was wearing a black suit with a blue tie that matched his beautiful, deep blue eyes. His hair was slicked up a bit with styling gel and he wore a cologne he knew Katie liked a lot. Keith wore a red smoking jacket with a black tie that perfectly matched his hair and eyes. His unruly hair was tied back in a neat ponytail.

“I know, and I’m happy for you. But I’m sure that Katie likes you, no matter how you look.”

“Thanks, but what if this goes horribly wrong? What if she doesn’t want to be my friend anymore when I confess my feelings tonight? Should I even do that? God, the stress is killing me, and you know how ugly my skin can look when I’m too stressed!”

“Lance, listen up. We are all convinced that Katie likes you back. Actually, that part is so obvious, I don’t even know why you’re asking yourself that anymore. And even if she doesn’t, which I highly doubt, she would never stop being your friend. So, you’re going to go out the dancefloor with her, confess your feelings, and everything will be fine.” Lance was always someone who would panic easily, especially when he was afraid to mess something up. Actually, convincing himself to confess his feelings to Pidge tonight was probably the hardest thing he had ever done. So many different thoughts and possible outcomes were floating through his mind. But he knew that he wanted to make this right. He wanted to be the one who could make Pidge the happiest person alive. He knew that Pidge was the only girl he wanted to impress, and that she was the girl who would get his full attention and love. Lance took a deep breath, tried to get the troublesome thoughts out of his mind, and then gave  
his friend a thankful nod.

“Thank you, Keith. Seriously, that means a lot to me. Also, I’m sure that you and Allura are also going to have a wonderful night together. You both deserve the happiness you’re giving each other.”

Keith smiled at that and thanked him. He was truly thankful—for his friends, his family, the woman he loved and adored more than anything else, and for so many other things. After driving for several minutes, they finally arrived at their destination.

“No, Mom, I told you to not take pictures of us anymore!” After Pidge and Allura were finally ready for the dance, Colleen, Pidge’s mother, insisted that she had to take many photos of her daughter, since she looked so pretty and because it was  
such a special night of the year. 

“Besides, it will make a good picture for the family album. You look so nervous for your date with Lance.”

Pidge growled at her mother with a slightly embarrassed blush while Allura had to hold back a laughter, almost being unsuccessful at that action.

“I can’t believe my baby sister is grown up now.”, Matt said proudly, while he wiped away a tear from his eyes, since his little sister looked so beautiful that night. Pidge was about to give him a teasing answer but was interrupted by the doorbell. Oh god, that  
must be their dates. The boys had texted them about picking them up earlier. Okay, calm down Katie. Don’t panic, remember what Allura said, everything is going to be just fine. Allura went to the door, opened it, and greeted the boys who were standing outside, Lance with a short hug, and Keith with a peck on his lips, letting her hands rest on the back of his neck.

“Hello, handsome. You look amazing, honey.”

“Thanks, Allura. You look incredibly beautiful. Also, loving the dress, it suits you.” Allura was wearing a long, pink dress and put her long, white, curly hair into a beautiful ponytail. Her blue eyes were highlighted with a blue eyeshadow and her usual dark lips were now pink while she also wore some big, white earrings. Allura smiled at her boyfriend’s compliment and gave him a kiss on the cheek as a reward. While Lance was happy for his friends, he was also getting even more nervous since Pidge  
wasn’t anywhere to be found.

“Uh, not that I want to interrupt you guys, but where the heck is Pidge?”

“Right here.”

These two simple words made his head turn as soon as he heard them. He would recognize the voice of Katie Holt anywhere. When he looked at her, he knew that was falling for her even more. Pidge wore a light green dress with some glitter on it while her feet were covered in black ballerina slippers. Her hair was in a short ponytail. Her makeup was more natural and simpler than Allura’s, but still definitely noticeable and complemented her face perfectly. She looked absolutely stunning.

“H-Hey Katie. Wow, you look so incredibly beautiful. You look totally amazing,” Lance stammered while rubbing his neck and hoping that no one noticed his blushing. That also made Katie blush, who was now smiling down at the floor.

“T-Thanks. You look very handsome as well.” Lance came a bit closer to her and smiled fondly as he looked her deeply into her eyes. He hoped his loud heartbeat and nervous breathing were not too obvious.

“Thanks. See, I told you I’m going to dance with the most wonderful girl tonight and were not even at the ball yet.” Pidge chuckled lightly while Lance took her little hands in his big ones, never breaking eye  
contact with her. I mean, can you really blame him? She was the most beautiful girl that he ever saw, especially tonight. However, the moment was interrupted when Allura received a message on her phone.

“Oh, Hunk just told me that he’s already at the ball and waiting for us with Shay. We should probably get in the car and start driving to the dance.”

Everyone made a short sound of agreement. As they made their way to the car, Lance and Pidge never let go of each others hands. Eager to show Pidge what a gentleman he was, Lance held the car door open for his date with a smirk on his face. Pidge laughed lightly, thanked him, and sat down on the backseat of Lance’s car while Allura was sitting next to her with a knowing grin on her face. After everyone was in the car, Lance took his place in the driver’s seat and, filled with excitement, he pumped his fist in the air.

“Alright man. Let’s rock this ball!”

He was rewarded by a short laugh of everyone else in the car and they finally drove to the ball.

AT THE BALL

They arrived at the dance twenty minutes later. Lance had the brightest grin on his face. He couldn’t wait to finally dance with the woman he was in love with. The four friends got out of the car and made their way to the event. Christmas decorations were everywhere, people were getting drunk, laughing, and some of them even made out. It really seemed like everyone had a great time. Keith and Allura were walking in front of Lance and Pidge, hand in hand and chatting happily about anything that came to their mind. Lance had to smile at that image. Man, they really are the perfect couple. When he took one last glance at their intertwined hands, he wondered if it would be okay to do the same with Pidge. Would it be too much if he took her hand in his? But his worrying thoughts were suddenly replaced with a wonderful warm feeling in his hand. When he looked down, he found his hand was being held by a little pale hand, Pidge’s hand. He looked at her in surprise, but when he saw her smiling and blushing, he couldn’t stop himself from grinning happily while intertwining their fingers together. When they were finally at the dance, Lance greeted Hunk and his girlfriend Shay with a big hug. He unfortunately had to let go of Pidge’s hand while doing that, but their fingers were interlocked once again right after he found his way back to his date.

“Oh man, it’s so good to see you, guys. Shay and I have been waiting. You all look amazing by the way.”, Hunk said with a happy smile on his face while he was standing next to his girlfriend.

“Right back at you, big guy. Loving the yellow tie.”

“Thanks, I thought it would match to my bandana, that’s why I bought it."

While the two boys were chatting, Pidge and Shay started talking as well, a bit away from their dates.

“So, Pidge, I heard from Hunk that Lance asked you to the dance?”

“Yeah, it was a really romantic moment. He even got down on one knee. I thought I wouldn’t be able to properly breathe anymore.” Shay laughed at this comment. 

“Well, imagine what’s going to happen to you when he kisses you.” Pidge couldn’t help but blush at the thought of that. She had often imagined how it would feel like to kiss the Cuban boy. She didn’t even think that it could actually happen tonight.

“R-Right. God, why am I so nervous about all this?”

“Hey, it’s okay to be nervous. I mean, you’ve liked the guy for really long time now. Also, judging by everything that happened to you two, I’m pretty sure he likes you as well.” 

Pidge sighed. “Maybe. Hopefully. I-I don’t know. People keep telling me that I don’t have to worry about anything and that he definitely likes me back. I just-I don’t know what I would do if it wasn’t the case.” Shay gave her friend a little smile. 

“I understand that. I also had these thoughts before I got together with Hunk. And now, look at us. We all can tell how important you are to him, Pidge. So just relax and enjoy the night with the guy you like, alright?” Pidge sighed one more time and then gave her friend a thankful nod. 

“I will. Thanks, Shay.”

Shay gave her a last smile and the girls made their way back to the boys, but when they came back, Hunk was alone, talking to Ryan Kinkade.

“Hey girls. You’re back”, Hunk greeted them with a happy smile and gave Shay a kiss on the cheek while he slung his arm around her.

“Hey Hunk, but where’s Lance? Wasn’t he with you the whole time?”

“Oh, I didn’t even really notice that he was gone to be honest. Ryan came to us and stared talking with us after a while. He must’ve left in the middle of the conversation or something.” Pidge nodded, feeling a bit disappointed, and she told her friends that she would try to find him. She started at the bar, went to the different places to sit, even waited in front of the restrooms for a while. But Lance was nowhere to be seen. She went to the dancefloor and stared looking for him once again, but the only people she could find where Keith and Allura, who were currently slow dancing happily together.

“Hey, guys. Have you guys seen Lance anywhere ? I just can’t find him in any place that I’ve looked.” Keith and Allura shared a confused look.

“No, I actually never saw him again since we went to the dance floor, which was right after we arrived here. Sorry,” Keith said with a look of apology on his face. Some seconds passed and Pidge was ready to leave the couple alone, when Allura  
remembered something.

“I think I saw him going outside to the terrace. Maybe you’ll find him there.” Finally, at least something she could work with. Pidge thanked them and made her way outside. Hopefully, she would find him there.

In fact, she did find him there. But something was off. Lance was just sitting on the porch, with a glass of wine in his hand while his head was resting on the other. He looked kind of sad. But what happened? Wasn’t he happy before?Pidge had to find out what happened. She couldn’t ever stand seeing him this down. So, whatever it is that happened, she had to find out and make him happy again. Pidge made her way towards Lance and sat herself next to him.

“Is this seat taken?”

Lance chucked lightly at that but continued to stare into the sky and didn’t say anything yet. What could have possibly happened that made him this upset?

“Hey, is everything alright? What happened?”

“Oh, nothing much. I just had some negative thoughts going around in my head.” It was no secret that Lance, no matter how happy and popular he usually was also had some deep issues with his self-esteem. Sure, he had a great life so far. He had a loving family, great friends, mostly good marks and almost everyone in college liked him. He was even able to get adate with the girl of his dreams. But he still had many conflicts to solve about himself.

“Nothing much? Dude, I’ve never seen you this upset before. It surprises me even more because you were so happy about going to the dance. In fact, you always enjoyed parties, the Christmas ball especially. Also, I want you to be happy, alright? I want you to enjoy yourself tonight, I thought we were going to go to the dancefloor and have fun tonight, so don’t tell me that it’s nothing. Lance, I’m here for you, you know that, right?”

“Of course, I know that. And I’m sorry for all the trouble. I know how much you looked forward to all of this, I did too, in fact, still do. I also want us to dance together and have a wonderful night. God, you must be so disappointed in our date now. I’m really sorry if I made you upset.”

“Forget about that. I just want to help you, alright? Tell me what thoughts are going through that little brain of yours.” Pidge tried to make the situation better by joking around, like she usually did. She was really  
happy to see how Lance started to smile a little because of that.

“Alright. Katie, there’s been something I wanted to tell you for a long time now. It’s just- I don’t how exactly you’ll react. So, please promise me not to hate me after what I’ve said, alright?”

“Lance, calm down. There’s nothing you could do that would make me hate you. Also, it’s seems to be something important to you and I would never be this cruel to you. But, if it helps, I promise I won’t hate you, no matter what.” Lance nodded at her, took a deep breath and started talking while he took both her hands into his own.

“Okay. Um-Katie, listen. We’ve known each other for a really long time now. You are my best friend and basically know everything about me. We’ve also been there for each other whenever the other felt down. And playing video games with you is probably the best thing that can happen to me, especially after a stressful day. You’re the most amazing and most beautiful person I’ve ever met. I consider myself lucky everyday that I was able to meet such an awesome woman as you. You’ve been my best friend for as long as I can remember, but I want to be more than just your friend. My feelings for you are so much stronger than just friendship.” Pidge looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth while a blush was starting to make its way to her cheeks. Is this really happening right now? Is Lance, the boy who took her heart so many years ago, really saying that he has romantic feelings for her? She never considered herself to be Lance’s type in the slightest. But her thoughts were interrupted when Lance started  
talking again.

“Katie, I love you. I have for a really long time. You always bring out the best of me and somehow made me a better person by just staying by my side for all these years. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” She couldn’t believe what she just witnessed. Her long-time best friend and crush just confessed his love to her. Lance freaking McClain loves her. The boy she had feelings for  
actually shared her feelings. Still, she had to be sure.

“Y-You really mean that?” Lance smiled at her softly.

“Of course, I do, you dummy. I love you very much. It was actually also the reason why I got so upset earlier.” Okay, now Pidge was confused. What exactly does he mean by that?

“Huh? W-what do you mean?” Lance bit his lip and now had a nervous look on his face.

“Well, first of all, I planed on confessing to you tonight a while ago, which, you know, I just did. But I’ve always been anxious about getting your reaction. God, I’m so nervous right now and shaking so much. I just never knew what would happen after I confessed my feelings for you. And I hope that we can at least still stay friends.” Pidge now was brightly smiling like an idiot while she stared crying happy tears. He was really telling the truth. Lance really did love her. A joyful laugh made its way out of her mouth.

“Hey, don’t laugh at me! I’m serious!”

“I know you are. Sorry, I’m just really happy right know. I never thought that a guy like you could actually like me, yet alone love me.” Now Lance was the one who was confused.

“What do you mean a guy like me? What’s so special about me?”

“Are you kidding? You’re the most joyful person I know and always make everyone happy. You’re always there for everyone and support your friends and family with your whole heart. You are also such a great uncle and give your niece and nephew all the love you have for them. You’re always able to make me feel relaxed after a long and stressful week. I also love playing video games with you. And I love you, too, you big idiot. Besides, you’re also the hottest guy that I’ve ever seen.” Lance looked at her in shock. And, for one moment, Pidge was worried that she had said something wrong, but she knew that she hadn’t when Lance started to give her the fondest smile she’s ever seen with cute blush was on his cheeks. After some seconds of just looking in each other’s eyes, he gave her the biggest, tightest hug a human could possibly give.

“Oh my god, Pidge. I love you; I love you so damn much. God, you’re going to make me cry, damn it.” She just laughed, hugged him back with her own tears in her eyes.

“I love you, too, goofball.” He laughed softly, letting go of the hug, but keeping his hands on her waist. He pressed his forehead against hers while closing his eyes and smiling brightly. They sat in that position for a bit longer, enjoying the company of the other. After a while, the silence was interrupted by Lances words.

“Hey, Pidgeon?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“I thought you would never ask,” she said, smiling at him. Lance didn’t hesitate any longer. He kissed her passionately on the lips. She kissed him back and placed her hands on his cheeks while he still had his own on her waist. Yeah, Pidge was probably never the biggest fan of romance, but she was sure that being in love with Lance McClain was the best feeling that she ever felt. The kiss made them both feel fireworks and neither of them wanted to ever let go of that special feeling inside of them. After kissing for  
which felt like an eternity, they started to make their way back inside, hand in hand. Looks like Lance really is going take the prettiest girl to the dancefloor.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfiction for the #PlanceKalluraWinterEvent :) It's a special gift for the whole server and all the people who like Plance and Kallura. Hope you guys like the story. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
